I want to be a hero Spiderman OC x My Hero Academia
by Papacho2400
Summary: En una sociedad donde los héroes son algo de cada día, fui adoptado por una madre cariñosa, creciendo con amor, de mi madre y hermano adoptivo, Midoriya Izuku, un gran fan de los superheroes, especialmente de All Might, pero el no tenia quirk, yo si tenia pero decían que no servia, pero quien diría que un día normal, las puertas del heroísmo se abrirían para nosotros. Pasa y lee!
1. Prologo

Era una noche lluviosa de Abril, en la ciudad, Musufatu, en un departamento de la ciudad, el de los Midoriya, era un apartamento mediano, con paredes blancas, contaba con dos habitaciones, un baño, una sala-comedor y una cocina, en la sala había una mujer, de un buen cuerpo físico, resaltando que era joven todavía, tenía un largo cabello verde oscuro, casi llegando al negro, recogido como una cola de caballo con un moño sobre su cabeza, estaba sentada en un sillón color crema, arrullando a su hijo de un año Izuku Midoriya, cuando de repente oye que tocan a la puerta, ve la hora y sabe que ya es tarde, va hacia la puerta y no ve a nadie, mira hacia abajo y ve una canasta, tenía arriba lo que parecía ser una sabana cubriendo su contenido, para luego ser quitado por esta ve un bebé en pañales, era como de la edad de su hijo, era de piel bronceada, el tenía el cabello color negro desaliñado, no le podía ver el color de ojos pero por sus rasgos, se distingue fácilmente que es latino. La mujer miro a ambos lados y no vio a nadie más por los pasillos, así que recogió la canasta con el niño dentro, la puso encima de la mesa, pero antes de revisar completamente la canasta, fue a acostar a su hijo en su cuna.

Cuando terminó volvió a la sala y saco al bebé, lo vio unos minutos, luego lo acurruco en sus brazos, vio que en la canasta había un babero, con un nombre tejido en el, decía...  
Allam-dijo la mujer volviendo a mirar hacia el bebé-Con que ese es tu nombre pequeño, veo que tú madre al menos te dio un nombre-dijo la mujer dándole un cálida sonrisa, haciendo que el bebé diese una pequeña risita.  
Al día siguiente la mujer con su hijo y el bebé llamado "Allam" fueron a la estación de policía para poder ver si podían identificar a su madre, luego de un par de horas, la policía dijo que no coincidía con nadie y según parece ser que el no existe, a la mujer le dieron dos opciones, puede quedarse con el niño y adoptarlo o puede dejarlo en un orfanato, obviamente su conciencia no se lo permitiría, así que decidió adoptar al bebé, lo llevó al ayuntamiento, donde, en par de días, el niño existiría en el registro civil, su nueva familia eran los Midoriya, su nuevo nombre era Allam Midoriya, era algo raro, pero a ella le gustó el nombre que le había dado su progenitora...

**4 años mas tarde...**

Dos niños pequeños, hermanos, uno de 4 años y el otro de 5, se encontraban jugando en un parque cerca de su casa, ambos niños estaban jugando al escondite, hasta que el mayor escucho un pequeño sollozo, este llamo a su hermano, el chiquillo de 4 años salio de su escondite y fueron a ver de donde provenía el sollozo.

Llegaron al lugar y vieron en una banca a dos personas, una mujer y un niño pequeño, el pequeño se encontraba llorando en los brazos de su madre, ambos niños se acercaron hacia el pequeño llorando.

La mujer los vio y se sorprendió, ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de los niños, los pequeños al ver a la mujer, se dieron cuenta de como se veía, esta se veía bastante joven, entre unos 28-30 años de edad, era de tez pálida, con ojos color grisáceo y una larga cabellera blanca como la nieve.

"D-disculpe, por que su hijo esta llorando?" Justo cunado el menor de los hermanos dijo, el chico que estaba llorando volteo la mirada y miro a los dos hermanos. E chico era de tez pálida como la madre, pero tenia el cabello bicolor, una mitad era roja y la otra blanca, y sus ojos también lo eran, un ojo azul del lado rojo y un ojo gris del lado blanco.

"Es que...nadie quiere jugar conmigo y no quiero volver a casa" dijo el niño bicolor, con la ultima parte de la oración con miedo"Bueno...quieres jugar a las escondidas con nosotros?" "E-enserio!? "Si" El niño se seco las lagrimas y se para frente a ellos."Soy Shoto Todoroki" "Soy Allam Midoriya y el es mi hermano Izuku"

Y así paso, los niños jugaron, hablaron de sus heroes favoritos y jugaron a ser heroes profesionales todo el día, el pequeño bicolor estaba muy feliz ya que había encontrado nuevos amigos y su madre estaba feliz, ya que por primera vez, su hijo podía ser como un niño normal, pero, todo lo bueno tiene un final...

"Shoto, nos tenemos que ir, ya es tarde""Ya voy mama, oigan al misma hora y el mismo lugrar mañana?" "Si, adios Shoto""Adios".

Pasaron las semanas y los tres niños se volvieron muy cercanos, pero luego Shoto empezó a dejar de ir a ese parque hasta que mas nunca viol, dejando a ambos hermanos muy tristes

**Actualidad**  
Dos chicos de 14 años se encontraban caminando por las ocupadas calles del centro de su ciudad, mientras se dirigían hacia su escuela, esos chicos eran Allam e Izuku Midoriya, los hermanos Midoriya para abreviar, aunque en su escuela los conocían como los "Quirckless", Izuku era un chico de cabello verde alborotado y despeinado, era de piel blanca, con unas tres pecas que resaltan en sus mejillas y unos grandes ojos verdes, su quirk es...cero, no tiene quirk, aunque es un gran fan de los superhéroes y desea convertirse en uno, el otro de los dos hermanos es Allam, tiene la piel bronceada algo clara, era un poco más alto que Izuku, tenía el cabello negro desaliñado y ojos marrones, su quirk se llama Spider, puede hacer casi todo lo una araña puede hacer, aunque nadie lo sabia a excepción de su madre y su hermano, ya que el había jurado no usar su quirk, ya que según el 'Yo no soy un héroe sin ti, estamos juntos en esto'.

Ambos chicos llegaron a su escuela, antes de que sonara la campana, donde rápidamente se sentaron en sus asientos, Allam iba en la tercera fila del aula, al lado de Izuku, el cual estaba en la segunda fila, pero al final de esta, ya que no querían destacar mucho.

El día pasó igual que siempre, clases aburridas, compañeros de clase que se intentaban burlar de Izuku y Allam los detenía, profesores que siempre dicen estupideces sobre ser héroes, cosa que hace que mis compañeros de clase se alboroten, un Kachan denigrando a cualquiera que vea...lo normal  
**O eso creían**  
Allam Pov  
Íbamos de camino a casa, este día fue algo peor, para Izuku.  
**Flashback**  
La hora de matemáticas había empezado, Izuku y yo estábamos conversando sobre lo de esta mañana, el incidente del villano gigante con Kamui Woods, justo cuando él le iba a hacer su movimiento especial, una mujer gigante con un traje ajustado blanco, era rubia y tenía una máscara que le cubría los ojos y terminaba en unos cuentos, la gigantesca héroe se hacía llamar Mount Lady, estaba básicamente embobado con lo que vi e Izuku solo me decía pervertido entre risas...  
El profesor de Matemáticas llegó y empezó la clase, pero antes de iniciar la clase empezó a hablar sobre convertirse en héroes, haciendo que todo el mundo empezara a usar su quirk, en eso Kachan empezó a alardear sobre que su quirk era el mejor de todos, hasta que el profesor nos mencionó...  
Verdad, Izuku y Allam, ustedes también quieren entrar a UA-nos dijo el profesor  
Eh...e s-si-respondió Izuku  
Cla-claro-le respondí  
Kachan nos miro y uso su quirk explosivo en nuestras mesas, haciéndonos caer al suelo y provocando la burla por parte de nuestros compañeros.  
USTEDES EN UA, NO ME HAGAN REÍR MALDITAS ESCORIAS, SON UN PAR DE INÚTILES-nos grito Kachan a los dos.  
**Fin del Flashback**  
Aparte de eso, quemaron y mojaron el cuaderno de notas #13 sobre héroes de Izuku,  
Nos encontrábamos entrando al túnel de siempre , el aire estaba pesado, lo único que queríamos era llegar a casa, empezar a hacer la tarea y ver videos en YouTube, era lo único que queríamos hacer, hasta que mi sexto sentido se activó, percibía peligro, me volteé y vi una especie de baba verdusca atrapar a Izuku por la pierna y llevárselo a rastras hasta consumirlo y me di cuenta, era un villano y estaba asfixiando a mi hermano...  
IZUKU!-grite su nombre con desesperación y miedo, lance una tirolina de telaraña de mi muñeca, cogí impulsó y luego en el aire solté la cuerda y cuando choque con él, empecé a tratar de quitarle esa masa de la boca, para que pudiera respirar, pero no podía.  
Izuku pov  
Veía a mi hermano tratando de librarme, se veía el miedo y la desesperación en sus ojos, yo sé que hoy...fue mi ultimo día en la tierra-pensaba mientras empezaba a asfixiarme.  
Por General  
De la nada un hombre salió detrás del villano, era alto y fornido, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color oliva que le quedaba ajustados, era de ojos azules, con el cabello rubio y tenía dos largo mechones rubios que miraban hacia arriba, formando una V, luego se le vio lanzarse al vilano para darle un golpe, lo que se oyó fueron las palabras...  
TEXAS SMASH!-gritó el hombre, su ataque consistió en un puño de aire que destruyó al villano en meras piezas, pero en el proceso, mando a los dos jóvenes a volar hacia el final del túnel, noqueados.  
Allam Pov  
No veía nada, lo último que recuerdo fue una especie de bomba de aire que nos envió volando, me desperté al sentir varias cachetadas rápidas en mi cara, me desperté y me encontraba fuera del túnel, luego vi a mi hermano.  
Pensé que te perdería hoy-le dije con ganas de llorar, aunque no lo hice, yo era una persona difícil de hacer llorar.  
Veo que están bien jóvenes-nos dijo una voz misteriosa, Izuku se giró y yo mire y lo que vi no me lo podía creer...  
ALL MIGHT-gritamos ambos de la emoción.

_**Una nueva historia, un nuevo yo, espero que les haya agradado el prologo, además, los demás capítulos ya están publicados en Wattpad, espero que lo disfruten!**_


	2. ALL MIGHT!

Allam pov  
ALL MIGHT-gritamos Izuku y yo al mismo tiempo.  
Ahí se encontraba nuestro ídolo, el superhéroe que siempre venía con una sonrisa, diciendo su típica frase "Todo está bien, sabes por qué?...Porque estoy aquí"  
Estaba parado delante de nuestras narices, lo hemos admirado desde muy pequeños, nuestro modelo á seguir como héroes.  
**Es bueno saber que están bien mis chicos**-nos decía All Might  
**Y me disculpo con ustedes, verán, ese villano estaba bajo mi cuidado, pero se me escapó, que bueno que lo encontré, quería evitar una catástrofe**-nos decía al enseñarnos una botella de Pepsi, la cual contenía en su interior al villano.  
**Bueno, será mejor que me vaya y recuerden niños, cómanse todas sus verduras**-nos dijo despidiéndose, luego, empezó a coger impulso, como si fuera a saltar, pero antes de el saltar vi a Izuku agarrarlo del pie, al ver esto, deduje lo que iba a hacer, así que lance una tirolina de red a la otra pierna de All Might.  
Dio un salto que nos sacó volando a los tres, Izuku agarrado de su pierna derecha, yo en una tirolina de red en su pierna izquierda y el a la cabecilla, se voltio y nos miró asustado.  
**NIÑOS PERO QUE HACEN**-nos preguntó asustado y con aire de nerviosismo-TE QUIELO HACEL UN PLEUNTA-le respondió Izuku, aunque poco entendible.  
Al cabo de unos minutos...  
Al fin suelo-fue lo primero que dije al tocar el suelo, bueno, más bien dicho el techo de una tienda de ropa.  
Izuku estaba medio muerto en el piso, cuando levantamos la mirada All Might ya no estaba ahí, en vez de él había un tipo rubio desaliñado, con ojos azules, tez blanca, era muy delgado, que hasta parecía un esqueleto, botando sangre por la boca y tenía la misma ropa que tenía All Might.

Cuando lo vimos, nos dio un susto de muerte, pero mirándolo mejor, me puede dar cuenta que se parecía mucho a All Might.  
A-All Might, eres tú-le pregunté con curiosidad y temor.  
El tipo solo suspiró...  
Si, yo soy All Might-nos dijo el tipo que decía ser All Might  
E...Eso es imp-imposible-decía Izuku con los bien abiertos del asombro, ni siquiera yo me lo creía.  
Si, soy yo-dijo All Might, se sentó y recostó su espalda sobre la cornisa.  
Pero eso es imposible All Might, por qué...te ves así?-le pregunte a All Might  
Por esto-nos dijo levantándose un costado de su camisa, vimos una gran herida de forma circular ya cicatrizada.  
Izuku y yo no pudimos sentirnos asqueados y horrorizados por el tamaño de la herida.  
Hace unos años pelee con un villano que me igualaba y en uno de sus ataques me descuidé...me perforó el estómago, dejándome en el estado en el que estoy ahora, haciendo que mi forma musculosa que todos conocemos tenga un lapso de tiempo de sólo 3 horas como máximo-nos explicó All Might.  
El villano, Tóxico Chainsaw, fue ese-le preguntó Izuku aterrado.  
Ese mismo, veo que estás bien informado-fue lo único que el dijo.  
Ahora chico, cuál era tu pregunta-pregunto All Might, se sentía derrotado y por su tono de voz, se deducía que no le gustaba hablar del tema, mucho menos con dos chicos desconocidos.  
Quisiera saber, si una persona sin quirk...puede convertirse en un héroe-le pregunto Izuku algo nervioso.

Los Pros arriesgan sus vidas todos los días, imagínate que lo haga una persona sin quirk, los villanos no vacilaran en matarte, si quieres ser un héroe, puedes convertirte en policía-Le dijo All Might-No está mal soñar, chico, pero a veces, hay que aceptar la realidad-dijo eso ultimo se fue hacia las escaleras.

Oye Izu...eh...estas...bien hermano-le pregunte

No me respondió estaba en shock.

Vamos a casa Al-me dijo con la cabeza baja

Cuando no empezamos a mover, oímos una explosión a unas calles no muy lejos de aquí, Izuku se animo un poco ya que él quería ver que héroe era, pero tan rápido como llego la felicidad volvió su tristeza y nos fuimos del edificio, simplemente que no nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos al lado del incidente, era la plaza comercial Tatooine, el nombre me daba risa ya que recordaba al planeta del que provenía Luke Skywalker, de Star Wars.

Nos acercamos al sitio y vimos al mismo villano viscoso, nos acordamos de que All Might lo tenía encerrado en un botella de Pepsi, y al nosotros estar en sus piernas y por sus movimientos, lo más seguro era que ese villano estaba libre por nuestra culpa.

Es nuestra culpa-dijimos Izu y yo al unisonó

Oímos que tenía a un estudiante de preparatoria como rehén, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de quién era...

KACCHAN!-gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Lo único que se, es que nuestras piernas...se movieron solas...


	3. You can become a hero

Allam Pov  
Mis piernas se movieron solas!...fue lo primero que pensé al verme a mí y a Izuku correr hacia el monstruo baboso, corríamos tanto como nuestras piernas nos lo permitían, corríamos por la calle incendiada Izuku le lanzó la mochila al ojo del villano e intento destaparle la boca a Bakugo mientras tanto lanzaba una especie de bolas de telaraña hacia sus ojos para hacer que Izuku ganara tiempo.  
Bakugo trataba de decir "¿!Que hacen aquí nerds de mierda?¡"-a lo que Izuku le respondió, con ojos llorosos.  
"Te veías como alguien que necesitara ayuda"-le respondió Izuku con los ojos al borde de llorar.  
All Might's Pov  
'Maldita sea! Esos niños quieren matarse'-me decía mentalmente-'Y no podré salvar a esos críos por qué no me puedo transformar!'-me maldecía internamente.  
Pero luego recordé ese sentimiento que tiene ese muchacho, las ganas de ayudar, de salvar a las personas y su acompañante también, quieren salvar a ese chico, recordando mi juventud, agarrándome de un poste de luz  
"Yo debo"-me decía mentalmente mientras mis músculos se calentaban-"**AYUDAR A ESOS NIÑOS**"-dije eso último.  
Salte hacia adelante de la multitud, ya tenía mi plan hecho...  
a los niños  
al villano  
Muy fácil...  
Me acerqué por detrás a gran velocidad, con mi puño derecho cargado, agarre los brazos de los dos chicos de afuera y, después agarre la mano del otro chico y con mi puño izquierdo...  
"**DELAWARE SMASH!**"-grite y di un fuerte golpe que formó un mini tornado de viento en la calle y tan fuerte como para que se volviera nublado con los restos del villano, apagando así las llamas  
Pov General  
El público se quedó asombrado por la acción del superhéroe #1, de tan fuerte que fue el golpe cambió el clima por unos minutos, la gente aplaudía a All Might (con reporteros rodeándolo obviamente) y los héroes reprochaban a los adolescentes por la estupidez que cometieron, los chicos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron del lugar.  
Allam's Pov  
Mi hermano y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por nuestro barrio, derechito hacia nuestro departamento...  
"Ni siquiera un maldito gracias"-decía yo por lo bajo  
"Tranquilo Al, no hicimos nada como para que nos lo agradecieran, aparte fue una idiotez lo que hicimos"-decía Izuku con el mismo desánimo de antes  
"Tal vez tengas razón, aun así un cumplido me hubiera gustado"-me defendí  
"**AQUÍ ESTOY**"-grito All Might saliendo de un callejón haciendo una especie de Dab al revés.  
"A...All Might"-dijimos Izuku y yo al mismo tiempo, momento justo en el que All Might volvió a ser un flacucho.  
"Pe...Pero qué haces aquí?"-le pregunto Izuku-"Hace un momento estabas rodeado por reporteros-le dije yo confundido  
"Eso no es nada, los evito casi todo el tiempo"-nos dijo All Might-"Pero no vine aquí de casualidad-dijo All Might poniéndose más serio-"Lo que hicieron en esa plaza fue una completa idiotez, fueron muy irresponsables e inmaduros en esas acciones, pudieron haber muerto, si no fuera por tu amigo aquí estarías muerto"-nos dijo All Might señalándome  
"Hermano, soy su hermano"-le dije a All Might  
"Bueno es lo mismo, aunque no sé parecen en nada"-nos dijo All Might mirándonos, como si estuviera tratando de compararnos-"Bueno el caso es el siguiente"-dijo All Might-"Vi tu esa voluntad en salvar a las personas, la voluntad de un verdadero héroe y tu joven"-dijo señalándome a mi-"Tienes un quirk, es muy factible para combate, necesitas aprender a pelear, aparte necesitas fuerza y agilidad...se te puede otorgar"-me dijo.

"Se pueden convertir en héroes, ambos pueden, les otorgaré un poder...MI poder"-nos dijo All Might  
A Izuku y a mí se nos iluminaron los ojos, yo siempre supe que mi quirk no era bueno, pero ahora no puedo pensar en eso...caímos al suelo llorando, pero no de tristeza, sino, de felicidad y esperanza...  
"Pero"-dijo All Might, ganándose nuestra atención-"Deben entrenar para que puedan soportar mi poder, porque sus cuerpos no lo soportaran en ese estado, pero yo les daré un entrenamiento especial, que en unos 10 meses, estarán listos, pero deben ser algo diario y no pasajero"-nos dijo All Might-"aceptan el reto, jóvenes?"  
"SI!"-respondimos Izuku y yo al mismo tiempo, a lo que All Might sonrio  
"El sábado los quiero en la playa jóvenes, las 5am-nos dijo All Might-por si acaso, cuáles son sus nombres?"-nos pregunto All Might algo avergonzado, se le había olvidado preguntarnos eso  
"Allam e Izuku Midoriya"-dije apuntándome y luego a Izuku  
All Might simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se fue, recordándonos que lo viéramos el sábado a las 5am, no sabía que sería de nosotros pero presentía que sería el comienzo de algo grande...muy grande.


	4. Preparación para el One for All y UA

Pov General  
Era ya sábado, Izuku y Allam estaban en la playa de la ciudad, la playa, casi en su totalidad, estaba cubierta de chatarra, Izuku y Allam entraron al montón de chatarra y se encontraron con All Might en su forma flacucha.  
Izuku llevaba puesto un short deportivo negro, una camiseta que decía All Might en letras negras y sus típicos tenis rojos, mientras que Allam llevaba puesta una camisa sin mangas color negro, un pantalón de tela negro (yoger o como se escriba) y unos tenis de fútbol color negro con algunas partes de verde.  
All Might se transformó en su forma musculosa, golpeó un barril de metal y levantó parte de la chatarra que se encontraba a su lado...  
**"Este es el poder que se les concederá a ustedes...jóvenes Midoriya"**-le dijo All Might a sus nuevos pupilos-"**Yo los guiaré, los ayudaré a entender y a controlar este poder"**-dijo All Might, este le entregó a los chicos una dieta y una guía de ejercicios, los cuales debían seguir ardua y estrictamente, si querían que su cuerpo aguantase el poder del One For All.  
Durante los diez meses Allam e Izuku entrenaron, estudiaron y se esforzaron al máximo, en el transcurso de los meses, All Might presenció la fuerza de Allam, tenía la suficiente como para levantar una nevera, pero con demasiado esfuerzo, por lo cual hizo que Allam empezara a mejorar su fuerza, pero en el tema de la agilidad, era otra historia, Allam experimento con el parkour en su barrio, saltando de techo en techo y escalando paredes corriendo o con sus poderes y a Izuku se le empezó a tonificar el cuerpo y a que ganara masa, al igual que Allam, este último empezó a buscar vídeos sobre pelea en YouTube y con lo que sabía de pelea, ayudó a Izuku un poco en ese ámbito, aunque Allam era mejor, pero seguía siendo un novato, también Allam creó sus propios movimientos.  
Al 4 mes de entrenamiento...  
Eran las 9:00 pm, Allam e Izuku se preparaban para dormir, pero Allam tenía algo en la mente que lo tenía intrigado.  
Pov Allam  
Me preparaba para dormir, subí a mi cama, la cual era una litera que Izuku y yo compartíamos, pero quería contarle a Izuku sobre mi idea, atascada y estúpida, pero valdría la pena al final.  
"Oye Izu"-le llame, este se giró a verme-"Mira no sé cómo decirlo pero iré al grano"-le dije en un tono serio.  
"Que opinas si me hago de vigilante por un par de meses, ya sabes para mejorar mi habilidades de balanceo y pelea y solo será hasta el día del examen de admisión, ni un día más, ni un día memos"-le dije, su reacción era de esperar, me miraba como si estuviera loco  
"Q...Que, es...estas demente, sabes lo que la policía, los héroes y los medios piensan sobre los vigilantes, pero...tienes un punto en algo, trepar paredes y subir a los techos no te ayudará en nada...pero"-Izuku se calló y bajo la cabeza, él sabía que le harán si lo atrapan y Izuku no quería que le pasará nada malo a su hermano.  
"Es más te digo que haremos"- le dije saltando de la cama hacia el suelo, aterrizando en la típica pose de Spider-Man-"Hare de vigilante, pero evitare que la gente me vea y trataré de cuidarme lo más que pueda además, espero contar con tu apoyo hermano, así que, que dices"-le dije de forma segura, pero yo se que Izuku es terco pero, él y yo sabíamos que eso era lo mejor y era la única opción.  
Al cabo de unos minutos de conversación, Izuku accedió a ayudarme.  
Durante los próximos meses, a las 12 am Allam se iba a "patrullar" las calles, aunque al principio lo hacía por las sombras, se acostumbró y se balaceaba o hacía parkour sobre las calles, para luego, a las 2 am volver a casa y dormir.  
El traje de vigilante de Allam no era nada especial, una chamarra café, con una camiseta gris por debajo, unos jeans azules y unos tenis blancos. Traía un pasamontañas rojo, con un gorro invernal y unos lentes oscuros.

En cuanto a los medios, se empezó a decir que había un vigilante en la ciudad, que se hacía llamar Spider y la policía empezó a investigar sobre el vigilante.  
Día del examen...  
Pov General  
Hasta que el esperado día de los exámenes de admisión, era temprano en la mañana, Izuku y Allam habían terminado de limpiar la playa en el último minuto, habían pasado los meses, Allam ya era mejor peleando y en movimiento, enseñando a Izuku unos cuantos movimientos, Allam e Izuku se encontraban sobre una pila de basura acumulada que ellos mismos habían hecho, gritando a todo pulmón por el cansancio, All Might los estaba viendo, asombrado por ver como ambos hermanos habían limpiado la playa.  
"Oh my...**GOODNESS"**-empezó a decir All Might, para allá final transformarse y atrapar a los adolescentes que están tambaleándose.  
Cuando los atrapó los puso en el suelo y estos se levantaron, All Might empezó a contarle a los chicos sobre como nadie limpiaba la playa, diciéndole que ese era su primer trabajo como héroes.  
Pov Allam  
**Ahora mismo chicos, recibirán el poder que mis sucesores me pasaron a mi**\- nos dijo All Might mientras se sacaba dos hilos de su cabello y nos dijo...  
"**Coman esto**"  
Izuku y yo estábamos como dos idiotas mirando a All Might.  
Enserio?-le pregunté a All Might, rezando para que no sea verdad  
**Enserio**-fue lo único que dijo  
Izuku y yo nos miramos, cogimos un trozo y nos lo tragamos a duras penas.  
**Ven, eso no era tan malo, ahora váyanse que el examen es en dos horas, SUERTE MIS CHICO**S-nos dijo All Might  
Pov General  
2 horas más tarde  
Allam e Izuku se encontraban afuera de las instalaciones, al igual que muchos estudiantes, estaban nerviosos.  
Izuku y Allam traían puesto nuestro uniforme escolar, un pantalón negro, con una chaqueta del mismo color y unos zapatos blancos, con nuestras mochilas, que contenían nuestra ropa deportiva.  
No dieron ni más de 1 pasó dentro de las instalaciones y ya Izuku se iba a golpear la cara con el suelo, pero no se golpeó, una chica algo bajita, caucasica, con la cara redonda, ojos color café al igual que su cabello, algo mediano, traía puesto un abrigo café, con una falda color gris, unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos y unas zapatillas marrones lo toco y con sus dedos juntos lo hizo levitar.  
Estaría mal que te cayeras apenas entrando-dijo ella dulce y amablemente.  
Gr...Gracias-le respondió Izuku, con su cara casi en el piso, mientras claro, Allam lo alaba hacia arriba, para ponerlo en postura.  
Si, gracias-Allam le respondió amablemente.  
Ustedes también van a entrar al curso de héroes?-nos pregunto la chica, separando sus dedos, haciendo que Izuku tocará el suelo.  
Si, ha sido nuestro sueño desde pequeños-le dijo Izuku ya con una postura más decente  
Bueno, espero que lo hagan bien y les deseo suerte-dijo la chica energéticamente y se alejo de nosotros  
Hable bien con una chica-dijo un Izuku rojo como un tomate  
Allam simplemente se limitó a reírse un poco de las acciones de su hermano.  
Bueno...será mejor que entremos-le dijo a Allam a Izuku y ambos entraron al edificio por instrucciones.


	5. El poder del One For All

Allam Pov  
Entramos al edificio en forma de H y nos dirigimos mi hermano y yo hacia la recepción, unas mujeres nos indicaron hacia donde ir,debiamos de ir hacia los cursos asignados en nuestra tarjeta e ir a tomar el examen teórico, para luego ir hacia el anfiteatro de la academia  
Más tarde...  
Cuando llegamos, vimos el anfiteatro y JODER, si que estaba lleno, había miles de aspirantes a estudiantes a UA, bueno, los del curso de héroes, ya que los de "Estudios Generales" o algo así, se inscriben como si fuera una escuela normal, pero muy cara.  
Logramos encontrar asientos disponibles, nos sentamos y esperamos a que el Staff terminara de organizar a las masas.  
Cuando todos se calmó, en el escenario apareció el pro-héroe Present-Mic, el era un hombre de no se cuantos años, tez blanca, traía unas gafas negras, su cabello era de color rubio y tenía un peinado hacia atrás, como si una onda de sonido le hubiera dado al cabello, su traje era completamente negro y tenía una especie de collar metálico con bocinas.  
BUENAS NIÑOS, DENME UN HEY!-grito el héroe de forma energética, para que nadie respondiera.  
Empezó a explicar en qué consistía el examen de práctico, Izuku se encontraba murmurando para sí mismo como un loco, hablando algo sobre el examen, algo que bautice como "mumble storm", ya que se sentía como si las palabras lo rodeasen.  
No nos dimos cuenta que un chico con el cabello azul oscuro y hagas nos estaba apuntando, de forma robótica, más concretamente a mi hermano.  
Y tú deja de murmurar, estas molestando a los demás!-sacando a Izuku, cosa que lo hizo volver a la realidad, bastante avergonzado, enojado me levanté.  
Oye robocop con piel, déjalo tranquilo, es normal que el este emocionado y si no te gusta pues atiende a tus asuntos!- le grite  
Bañándome un 'Ohhhh' de los estudiantes presentes.  
Ya cálmense-decía Present Mic tratando de aliviar el ambiente.  
Luego de esa discusión, PM grito el lema de la escuela, "Plus Ultra", para que luego Izuku y yo nos fuéramos a cambiar a los vestidores y nos dirigimos hacía el "ground gamma B"  
Izuku traía un chaleco y pantalón deportivo verde marino con rayas blancas y sus característicos tenis rojos, yo traía mi típico joger negro, mi camiseta negra sin mangas, y nos tenis negros con verde.  
Empezaron a explicar que el examen duraría 15 minutos y bla bla bla...  
.

.

.

.

.

Sin aviso ni conteo, sino la alarma, indicando el inicio del examen, Izuku y yo nos separamos por la cantidad de gente que había, pero logre salir a la delantera por mis redes y el parkour que empecé a hacer.  
Vi a dos robots de 5 puntos, cuando están en el aire les empecé a lanzar bolas de telaraña a sus caras, para venir por detrás de uno y usando mi momentum lo levante y lo estrelle con el otro robot.  
Bien, ya van 10-me dije por lo bajo  
Volví a balancearme por la zona destruyendo robots y salvándole el trasero a uno que otro participante, vi un grupo conformado por tres robots de 2 ptos, dos de 5 y otro de 10 ptos.  
Cuando me acerqué le Di una patada que mande a volar a uno de los robots de 2 puntos, explotando al chocar con la pared de un edificio, agarre los brazos de un robot de 5 ptos, lo desmembré, después le clavé uno en la cabeza y el otro brazo se lo enterré en la cabeza al otro robot de 2 ptos y al que estaba detrás mío, le pase por encima con una voltereta y me puse tras de él y lo atravesé con mi puño, vi al robot de 10 puntos acercarse rápidamente, para evitar el golpe fui por lo bajo y le di un uppercut al robot de 10 ptos, apagándolo en un instante, fui hacia el último de 5 ptos, salta y en el aire lo vale hacía mi, haciéndome dar un giro de 360° grados y darle un uppercut en lo que iba subiendo, dejándolo sin cabeza.  
Pasado un rato de destruir a esos robots, calcule que debía tener unos 36 ptos por ahí.  
En los altavoces de escucho que nada cinco minutos, me volví a balancear, hasta que llegue a una calle bastante amplia donde habían muchos participantes peleando, entre ellos puede distinguir a Izuku, el cual con su expresión facial, daba a entender de que no tenía ni un punto, me pose sobre un poste de luz, para de después se sintiera un temblor y cuando nos giramos, vimos a un robot más grande que los edificios del lugar, de color verde oscuro.  
Ok...ESO SI QUE NO ME LO ESPERABA!-grite del asombro y el miedo por el tamaño esa cosa.  
Me encontraba sobre un poste de luz observando al robot de 10 metros de altitud, era verde, grande y que más te puedo decir, lo único que sabía era que me estaba cagando del miedo en mi interior, eso si Izuku debía de estar peor que yo, estaba petrificado del asombro y del miedo, lo veía entre la multitud de estudiantes que unían del inmenso robot.

Izu, hay que irnos-le dije bajando de la farola de un salto.  
S...Si-asintió tartamudeando, se agarró de mi cuello, pero antes de saltar y columpiarme oímos a alguien pidiendo ayuda, nos giramos y vimos a la chica de esta mañana, estaba debajo de unos escombros y el robot se dirigía en su dirección, por lo cual resultaría aplastada.  
Izuku se soltó y empezamos a correr hacia la chica, yo era más rápido, así que llegue más rápido, pero, sentía algo quemando dentro de mi, como un fuego incontrolable, llegue hasta donde estaba la chica y traté de liberar su cuerpo, pero no podía, lo volví a intentar y sentía ese fuego acumularse en mis extremidades, y empecé a levantar los escombros y con una mano los sostuve y con la otra le lance una tirolina de red, la cual se pegó a su torso, para después halarla hacia afuera de los escombros.  
Oí un sonido de algo despegando a máxima velocidad, cuando me volteó veo que Izuku se impulsó hacia el robot, literalmente, dio un salto que dejaría a Hulk impresionado.  
No sé del por qué lo hice, pero solo...salte...  
Salte a gran velocidad hacia el robot, Izuku iba más adelantado que yo pero estábamos casi a la par, sentí las palabras de All Might(cuando nos entregó el poder)  
**APRIETA EL CULO Y DESDE EL FONDO DE TU CORAZÓN GRITA...**  
SMAAASH!-Gritamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, Izuku le proporcionó un golpe de tal magnitud en la cara del robot, que la desfiguró y yo le di por la parte de abajo de la cabeza con un uppercut el golpe fue tan fuerte que destruimos el robot, no me lo podía creer, solté un ataque tan fuerte, que sólo una palabra me llegaba a la mente  
DEVASTADOR!  
Eso si quedamos suspendidos en el aíre sorprendidos, hasta que empezamos a caer y para el colmo...  
SE ROMPIERON MIS PUTAS EXTREMIDADES!-grite desde lo alto del cielo  
AHHHHHHHH-Izuku gritaba, el tenía las piernas y el brazo izquierdo roto  
Vi a Izuku con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que yo, pensábamos que era nuestro fin, Izuku iba a usar su brazo bueno como amortiguador, pero sentí una bofetada en la cara y quede suspendido a pocos metros del suelo, al igual que Izuku y vi a la chica de antes sobre unos escombros con las manos juntas, para luego oír un leve "soltar".  
Izuku y yo caímos de cara al suelo y la chica solo empezó a vomitar.  
Se oía a las personas murmurar cosas como "que valientes", "que estúpidos", "viste ese salto que dio", "maldita fuerza que tienen ellos" o "son un prodigio digno de UA", solo sabía que me dolía todo el cuerpo, luego llegó una anciana con bata blanca y un bastón con forma de jeringa y nos dio un beso, cosa que saqueó a los presentes, pero curo nuestros huesos rotos en cuestión de segundos, pero me sentía cansado como el demonio, así que sólo deje que el sueño me dominará.


	6. Ficha de personaje

Como es algo obvio, este OC (es decir Allam :v) está basado en un 50% en Spiderman y 50% en mi, así que explicaré más a fondo las habilidades de Allam...

**Nombre**: Midoriya Allam  
**Se lee**: Midoria Allam  
**Kanji del nombre**: アラム・ミドリヤ  
**Romanji**: Aramu midoriya (Yo sé, hasta yo me lo encontré raro 0~0)  
**Peso**: 110kg  
**Edad**: 15  
**Color de ojos**: Cafés  
**Tono de piel**: Clara, algo bronceado  
**Color y forma del cabello**: Negro y alborotado  
**Quirk**: Spider+One for All

**Habilidades**: Fuerza mejorada, Agilidad mejorada, Visión mejorada, Sistema nervioso mejorado, Pegarse a las paredes y lanzar telaraña orgánica.

**Fuerza Mejorada**: Actualmente está contenida, pero se le puede escapar de las manos ya que aún no sabe controlarla y mucho menos, sabe el límite de esta, que conste, esto no es súper fuerza, así que no esperen que el personaje le dé a un villano un uppercut que lo levante hasta cierta altura del piso...por ahora.

**Súper fuerza con One for All**:  
Sobrepasa los límites de su fuerza, haciendo que sus ataques sean devastadores.

**Agilidad mejorada**: Hasta ahora es lo que ayuda al personaje a moverse mejor, es decir, más rápido al esquivar o también en el movimiento, como en el parkour.

**Visión mejorada:** Hasta ahora, lo que más le permite hacer es aumentar su visión x2 y también enfocarse en sus objetivos.

**Concentración**: Esta habilidad le permite a Allam, por decirlo así, ralentizar el tiempo para enfocarse en sus ataques y objetivos.

**Sistema nervioso mejorado**: Es el sexto sentido de Allam, el cual le advierte sobre peligro inminente o cosas peligrosas a tomar en cuenta, el lo llama "Spider-Sense".

**Pegarse a las paredes**: Si su quirk es de araña, entonces es obvio que se pegue a toda superficie sólida, a excepción de superficies húmedas o mojadas.

**Telaraña Orgánica**: Puede producir telaraña como si de una araña se tratase, pero esta tiene un límite, ya que mientras más Allam coma, más telaraña produce, aparte la red es tan dura como el acero y algo especial de estas es que se disuelven en 2 horas.

**Gustos**: El rock, el parkour, dibujar trajes para sí mismo, los zombis y los inventos del Dr. Otto Octavius.

**Superheroes favoritos**: All Might y Octavius

**Pasatiempos**: Escuchar rock en su teléfono, leer, tocar la guitarra, jugar videojuegos.

**Odia**: Villanos, las épocas invernales y enfermarse

**Moral**: Es una persona con una moral bien alta y difícilmente cambia de opinión, aparte no duda en ayudar a los demás y siempre trata de ser amable con todos, pero si las vidas de sus seres queridos o personas cercanas están en juego, no dudará en tomar medidas drásticas.

**Algo que quiere que le pase**: Salir en una foto del periódico y que la foto se parezca a la portada del "_Amazing Fantasy #15_", conocer otra dimensión de el mismo y tener una versión malvada.

**Debilidades**: El agua y las enfermedades en general.


End file.
